Jason Stackhouse/Season 3
Andy sends Jason home while he talks to the Police and takes the blame for Eggs death. He later sneaks into Jason's house and tells him that he must be the Jason everyone expects him to be, which means picking up chicks. Later that day, Jason does just that, bringing two girls back to his house. Every time he looks at them, he pictures them with bullet holes in their heads, which means he can't perform. The girls leave in a rush after Jason explains that "it's not you, it's just I keep picturing you both with big 'ol bullet holes in your foreheads". The next day Jason visis his sister and they clean the kitchen. Sookie tells Jason about the werewolves and the fact she feels helpless about Bill's disappearance. Jason tells her she doesn't have to worry that he thinks Andy might be able to help. Andy takes Jason to Merlotte's. As they sit a glowing story about Andy comes on the TV. A drunken Jason stands up and toasts Andy. Jason seems upset that Andy is being treated like a hero for taking credit for his murder. Andy tells Jason he thinks he has potential. Jason tells Andy he is his best friend. Later that night Andy drives Jason home from the bar. He gets a call that a meth lab is being busted and takes Jason along. At the scene Jason spots a strange woman in the woods. He asks if she is okay and she disappears. Jason walks back to the car and ends up tackling one of the drug dealers. In light of his performance at the meth bust, Jason decides he want to become a police officer. To pass the written test for the job, he has Hoyt quiz him, but the preparation isn`t going well. The next day, while "working"on the road crew, Jason falls asleep in his truck and has an anxious nightmare about taking his test. He wakes up to Hoyt`s screams after his friend finds a headless body in the ditch they`re digging. After work, Jason heads over to Merlotte`s where he offers his support to Tara, wishing he could just come clean about his responsibility for Eggs`death. At Merlotte's, Jason learns about Kitch Maynard, the town's cocky high school quarterback who is poised to break all of Jason's records. During Bud's retirement party, he introduces Andy as the new acting chief of police. Jason and Kitch have a run-in where Jason warns the youngster that down the road he will be replaced by the next hotshot. Jason tells Andy he wants to be made a cop immediately and threatens to tell what really happened to Eggs if Andy doesn't comply. Andy gets Jason a job at the police department as a receptionist. Jason is completely bored by the job and proceeds to try and entertain himself while using office supplies. Andy tells him to go wash the cop cars. Jason sees the same woman from the meth bust driving a truck pass the police department. He jumps into a car and follows her and eventually pulls her over., only in his pants with a pair of sunglasses. He tries to convince her that he is a cop but she doesn't buy it. He tells her his name and asks for hers. She tells him her name is Crystal Norris. He tells her that he will be at Merlotte's that night but she tells him she can't go and drives away without a ticket. Jason goes to Merlotte's after work and waits there for Crystal. Andy tells him that he can be a cop as soon as he takes the test. Jason is extremely reluctant to take the test because he's afraid he'll fail it. Andy tries to encourage him but Jason ends up walking out of Merlotte's. He sees Crystal and they sneak off to a secluded area next to a lake or pond. They make out and flirt, but eventually Crystal says she can't do it and runs off. The next day, Jason finds out where she lives and brings her flowers. She pretends she doesn't know who he is and Jason finds out that she is engaged to a low-life. He leaves and goes to Merlotte's, where he is almost crashed into by Sam Merlotte. Jason then spots Kitch Maynard having sex with a girl in Kitch's car. Jason gets Kitch out of the car and threatens him yet again. Jason is very bummed out about Crystal being engaged and he speaks to Hoyt, his roommatet. Hoyt tells him to ask the meth dealer at the jail about Crystal. Jason likes this idea and he goes to the jail to talk to the drug dealer. Jason finds out that Crystal is the dealer's cousin but he gets nothing more. The dealer tells him that he can get all of the information if he gets some meth for the dealer. Jason goes to Lafayette to get some meth but Lafayette refuses. Their conversation is cut short when Tara calls Jason and tells him that Sookie is in the hospital. Jason and Lafayette leave for the hospital together. Tara tells them that Bill is the one who attacked Sookie and that Sookie doesn't have a blood-type, therefore her body won't accept any blood. While Jason is visiting, a woman tries to convince him to pull the plug. Jason says that he is not responsible, despite the fact that he is the next of kin. Lafayette chases her off though. Jason tells Tara and Lafayette that Sookie has never been to a hospital before, unlike himself. He admits that she wasn't even born in a hospital because his mother was a procrastinator. Jason and Tara plead to an unconscious Sookie, asking her to stay with them and Lafayette prays over her. When night falls, Bill arrives and offers to help bring Sookie back. Tara and Lafayette don't want him there but Jason lets Bill give Sookie his blood. Tara objects to this but Jason tells her that it is his decision. They all fall asleep in the hospital room, including Alcide. Bill remains at Sookie's side and waits for her to wake up. When she does, she screams. Later on, Jason goes to the aide of Hot Shot. He knows Crystal is a werepanther now, and he knows the DEA is going to bust their makeshift town apart. When the people don't leave and Crystal has no choice but to go, Jason stays behind to help them alone. Category:Character Biography